Furniture like cupboards, bookshelves, loudspeakers and the like often comprise plate shaped wall sections, top elements and bottom elements, which are connected along the edges and thereby form spatial shapes.
Since assembling of furniture requires different forms of tool and in some cases machinery, furniture is traditionally assembled at the factory where produced and subsequently delivered in an assembled state. Transportation, handling and storages of such spatially shaped furniture require a great deal of space compared to non-assembled furniture elements, not least for furniture shops and end-users.
Therefore, attempts have been made to deliver non-assembled furniture elements which have to be assembled at the place of use, When the end-user receives the furniture, it is typically packed with a set of assembly elements which often comprises a large amount of screws, nails and similar assembly features. First, the user has to get an overview of the large amount of pieces received. Subsequently, each piece has to be fastened correctly often by use of different tools, It often happens that pieces are mixed up so that assembling of the furniture elements has to be redone, or alternatively that the user has to live with a defective, and possibly unstable and lopsided furniture,
An example is described in applicant's international patent application, application No. PCT/IB2007/054163.